


Drunk in Love

by blank1980



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Niam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank1980/pseuds/blank1980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam wants Niall when the blond is slightly tipsy at 3AM, but Niall doesn't mind because he knows that Liam craves the taste of whiskey on his lips. If Niall were whiskey, Liam would surely be an alcoholic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk in Love

****New Message:

**_2:50 AM I know you already know why I'm texting you baby, so why don't you just tell me what your lips taste like tonight._ **

Reply:

**_2:50 AM You know just what to say to make my heart beat fast and my dick throb. They taste like whiskey tonight; your favorite._ **

New Message:

**_2:51 AM Good boy....you know just what I like._ **

Reply:

**_2:52 AM *groans* I'm heading over... Be there soon._ **

New Message:

**_2:52 AM That's my good boy... you know where the spare key is._ **

Niall put his phone back into his pocket and said his good-byes to his friends. It was Friday night and the man he met at the bar 3 months ago has been the only man he can think about, dream about... it wasn't just a craving, no, it was a need and somewhere, deep inside of him, he knew that the tall, muscular, brunette needed him too. Niall felt a deep blush crawl up from his neck and over his cheeks. He was hot and his tight, tight pants were growing uncomfortably tighter at the thought of the brunette with the big puppy dog eyes. Any time he texted or called, Niall would feel as if an electric current was running through his body. At first they would casually hook-up, but lately, Niall's mystery lover was craving him more and more often, and that suited Niall just fine because if he was being honest with himself, he simply couldn't get enough of him.

_It was 3AM the night they first met and Liam was ready to leave, but someone from across the bar caught his eye... who wouldn't be able to notice the small, toned blond whose blue eyes shined like a beacon in the dark, guiding Liam to him? Liam didn't hesitate and walked over to the boy. "Hi I'm Li..." The smaller boy put his finger to Liam's lips and whispered, "Don't speak, baby." Liam was about to protest, but before he could speak, Niall's lips were on his, the taste of whiskey on his lips. Liam explored Niall's mouth with his tongue, tasting, drinking him in, drunk on his smell and the taste of whiskey on his tongue. Liam pressed himself into the smaller boy's body and could feel him grow hard, hard, hard against his leg. Liam ran his fingers down the boy's face and entangled them in his blond hair, gripping tight as he kissed him deeply. Niall let out uncontrollable moans down Liam's throat as he relaxed into the brunette's deep, dominant kisses. Niall had planned on captivating the brunette and taking him home, but now...He simply wasn't in control of himself. Niall's mind was swimming and it wasn't just the alcohol that made him obediently follow the man home..._

Niall arrived at the brunette's flat around 3AM. He grabbed the spare key from underneath a planter and turned the knob. Niall opened his flask and took a swig of the brown liquor, making sure his lips tasted of whiskey. It's become almost a ritual. Niall didn't even know his name; he didn't want to because there was something so exciting, so intoxicating in having a mystery lover. He wasn't drunk, but he knew the brunette loved the taste of drink on his lips. Niall closed the door and made his way up the wooden staircase, each step bringing him closer to the golden-eyed man that made him weak at the knees.

Liam licked his lips, he was thirsty, no, he wasn't thirsty he was parched and the only thing that could quench his thirst was the taste of _HIS_ lips. His heart was beating fast inside his chest and he felt as if any minute he might burst. Liam laid back on his bed with his legs crossed and his hands rested behind his head on the pillow in anticipation. He closed his eyes and shivered thinking about being inside his little blond boy. Liam's daydream was interrupted by the sound of footsteps heading up the stairs, getting closer and closer to his bedroom.

Niall moved slowly up the stairs, slowly slipping off his coat, feeling the thin fabric of his black t-shirt cling to his body, while beads of sweat started to form on his forehead. Niall took another swig from the flask and wiped his brow knowing precisely what awaited him when he opened that door. Niall slipped off his shoes and pushes the door open to see the gorgeous brunette laying there shirtless, exposing his tan tattooed skin. Niall stifled a moan at the site of his muscular body. "C'mere baby" the brunette said with a smile. Niall didn't hesitate; he threw his t-shirt off and slithered his way up the bed and up Liam's body. Liam let out a moan and looked up into his sapphire blue eyes. He thought to himself, _this boy, this beautiful boy is right here and I get to have him...he gives himself willingly to me and if I don't taste those lips now, I might just go mad._

Niall took another sip from the flask and let the brown liquid dribble down his lips. Without any hesitation, Liam, licked up every drop and sucked on Niall's lower lip. Liam pulls Niall's lips close to his and drinks him in further, his taste, his smell, his essence -- Liam wants it all, he wants ALL of the boy who's lost in the feeling of Liam's lips. "Mmmm baby, your lips taste sweet and I could drink them all day." Niall softly blushed as he opens the flask. He was about to take a swig, when Liam grabbed it from him and ever so slowly let a drop of whiskey drip down Niall's lips...to his chin and down his neck. Liam caught the drops of brown liquid with his tongue and dragged it up his neck and Adam's apple up to his lips.

Liam felt his erection grow and moved his hands to Niall's waist gripping at his small hips and looking up at his blue-eyed boy.. "Show me your body, baby I want you to show me what I get to kiss, lick, suck, taste...fuck. " Liam said. Niall let out a moan that can only be described as animalistic. Niall sits up, spreads his legs and slowly unzips his pants and slowly drops them too the floor -- he knows he's not going to need them for the rest of the night. Liam watches with great interest as he licks his lips and sucks on his tongue to taste as much of the whiskey as possible.

Niall let his underwear fall to the floor and lays back on Liam's bed on display for him, only for Liam. And Niall fells so, so beautiful in his mystery lover's bed because he makes him feel desired like no other man ever has or ever could. Liam leans over Niall and smirks as he leans in, "Baby, do you want me to make your hard cock feel good?" Niall whimpers and nods his head yes. "Good boy."

Liam rubs his body up against Niall and he can feel the blond's hot breath all over his skin, making him tingle, making every nerve ending feel alive with pleasure. Liam slowly lowers his boxers as he feels his hard cock flop out and gently slap up against Niall who is panting in anticipation. He wants the man in front of him, he wants his intensity, his dominance, his touch, his lips, his cock...he wants to be taken over. He... wants to be consumed by the beauty looking down at him. And really, it's not just the sex that drives Niall crazy, it's HIM, all of him. There was something about him that made Niall feel safe, made him feel cared for, but he tried to put that out of his mind, he couldn't possibly start developing feelings for his mystery lover, could he?

Niall feels small and delicate and beautiful all at once -- it's how Liam makes him feel, a feeling he's never felt before. Niall whimpers more. "Awww my little blue-eyed beauty, is there something you want?" Liam rubs his hand over Niall's cock, gently stroking up and down. "Does that hard cock need some attention?" Niall's eyes are shut tight as he moans "yessss Daddy." Liam giggles. Liam leans down to kiss the boy and gently tug on his lower lip with his teeth, as his hand mindlessly moves up and down Niall's enormous erection.

Liam lets out a purr that makes Niall's member ache and throb and really it sounds more like a lion than a sweet little kitten. Liam licks his lips and kisses all along the blue-eyed boy's shaft. Liam blows on the kiss-soaked skin and feels Niall squirm.

"No baby, don't move...just let Daddy take care of you." Liam said. Niall slowly bucks his hips in an attempt to encourage Liam to put his mouth over his length and suck him completely dry, leave nothing left behind, just take all of him.... but that's not what Liam wants tonight; Liam wants to mark the smaller boy, claim him... Liam wants this boy and while he can't explain it to himself, the need, the burning need to dominate, to own, to keep the blond as his own is so utterly powerful.

Liam runs a fingertip up and down Niall's shaft and whispers, "Tell me what you'd do to have me suck your cock right now?" "Annnnythinnnng...I..I'm...yours to play with...anything... Please!" Niall whimpers. Liam smirks, "Please what sweet boy?" "P..ppplease Daddy." Niall whimpered. "That's my good boy. Daddy's gonna give you the pleasure you so desperately crave...." Liam says with a smirk. Liam cups the blond's big cock in his hand and asks "Baby who owns this big, hard cock?" Niall is panting already and can hardly reply "y..you Daddy." And Liam is very well-pleased with himself and without a warning, he takes all of Niall's cock deep in his mouth, sucking him off expertly. His velvety tongue lapping up and down and around, swirling and bringing Niall to the edge, to the very edge of orgasm, but he doesn't want his little beauty to come just yet...

Liam pulls his mouth off of Niall's cock leaving a slick trail of saliva dangling off of his cock. He licks his lips and drags his cock up to the little blond's perfect pink lips. "Put that gorgeous mouth to work, baby. Make me want to fuck your sweet hole and give you the pleasure you've craved for days...craved since the last time Daddy made you his in every. single. sense of the word." Niall wastes not time and obediently sucks on his Daddy's cock, feeling it swell and pulsate and harden inside his warm, wet mouth. And Niall feels like a dirty little slut for the brunette, but he doesn't care; he just wants to make his Daddy feel good, feel as good as he makes Niall feel.

Liam's fingers run through Niall's hair and he lets out soft groans that turn into loud, guttural moans while Niall works his lips up and over and down, down, down the length of his cock, like a prostitute, because sometimes that's what Liam wanted, but Niall didn't mind he loved exploring the taller boy's desires and loved to role play with him; he wanted to be his mystery lover's every fantasy. Sure, with any other boy, Niall would have had him out of his place faster than you could say "fuck me," but with Liam, there was something so utterly pleasurable about letting him take control, about letting his handsome, perfect Daddy control Niall's pleasure.

Liam throws his head back, loving the way Niall works his velvety tongue and lips around his cock. Liam pulls his cock out of Niall's mouth and grabs a condom. Niall reaches over and takes yet another swig of whiskey from his flask, which made Liam smirk and smile. Liam rolled the condom down the length of his huge cock. "Does baby need lube for that sweet ass before I fuck it?" Niall whimpered, "n..no...D..dadd daddy..no...oh...f.fuck me please?? PLLEASEE?" Liam threw his head back and laughed. "Of course I'm going to fuck you beautiful boy. Liam runs his thumb over the blond's lips and says "Get on your hands and knees." Niall obeyed without question and propped himself up on his hands and knees, slowly spreading his legs slightly, exposing his tight little hole.

Liam bites his lip and moves a finger gently between Niall's cheeks and around his hole. Liam, firmly grips Niall's hair back to whisper in his ear, "Tell me how you want me to take you, baby, let Daddy know what's going on in your filthy little mind." "I... please, Daddy, please mark me...I...I want to know you've been inside of me, Daddy, days after we've fucked. I don't want to be able to sit down...Oh Daddy, pl..plll..pleasse? " Niall moaned and whimpered as tears of frustration slip from his eyes.

"Very well, baby..." Liam purred, while griping his cock firmly and removing the condom. He leans down to tease the blond's puckered hole, but the smaller boy protests, "N..no...please Daddy, just fuck me." Liam moans, grabs the lube and lathers his cock up with the clear slick substance. The brunette runs his fingertips down Niall's spine and Niall responds by stretching up like a cat. Liam presses up against Niall, gripping his own length and slowly, ever so slowly, teases Niall's hole with the tip of his cock. Niall moans loudly and wiggles his ass, in hopes of getting more of Liam's cock and the handsome brunette pushes just the head of his cock inside Niall's tight hole and he can feel Niall tense up and relax as he begins to take more and more of Liam's huge cock.

Liam's cock is deep, oh so deep inside of the little blond beauty, _his_ little blond beauty and Liam is moving slowly, teasingly slow, inch by inch by long inch and Niall is taking him in and moaning and squirming and swearing and promising Liam the moon and the stars and everything in between, just to have the beautiful brunette make him come completely undone.

Liam starts to pick up speed, pushing deep into Niall's tight little ass, thrust by thrust. "Baby, can you feel how deep Daddy's inside you?" Niall obeys and feels Liam's chest against his back and his warm breath against his neck. Liam kisses every exposed bit of flesh within his grasp, still thrusting, but this time, something feels different, something's changed and he wonders if the blond feels it too. Liam tries to put it out of his head, but he's not fucking the blond angel, he's... making love? Liam shakes his head and thrusts harder. He wraps his arms around Niall's tiny waist and slowly runs his hands over Niall's excruciatingly hard cock. Liam rubs, jerks and teases his baby's cock more and more as he feels his own orgasm reaching a fevered pitch. "You're gonna make me cum, baby... oh baby..." Liam moans as he rubs and jerks Niall to orgasm and lets his seed mark Niall as his own. Niall's eyes grow wide and he moans so loud, he thinks the entire city can hear his pleasure.

Liam pulls out slowly and after the fire has died down in both of their eyes, they roll onto the bed, spent, satisfied and completely blissed-out. After a while Niall starts to get up, clean himself off, collect his things and leave, just like he's always done, but feels a strong hand grip his wrist and gently pull him back into bed. Niall let's out a tiny giggle as he's tossed back into Liam's bed.

Liam smiles softly, turns to face the little blond and puts both hands on his face, feeling the blue-eyed boy's features soften. He kisses Niall's lips and whispers, "I'm Liam." Niall's eyes grow wide "I'm Niall." Liam smiles "It's nice to meet you Niall." Liam says as he scratches the back of his head. "W..would you like to...go out with me sometime, Niall? Like on a real date, with actual food in public?" Liam says letting out a nervous laugh. Niall smiles "Liam, I just called you Daddy for the past hour, while you claimed my body as your own, yet asking me on a date gave you performance anxiety??" Niall says smirking. Liam nudges Niall in the arm with his elbow before turning back on his side to face Niall. Niall turns on his side and the two men stare silently at one another, but it's surprisingly not awkward, it's comfortable, it's familiar. It's the kind of shared silence two people have when they've shared intimacy that goes well beyond just sex. Liam smiles and pushes a bit of hair away from Niall's eyes, causing the blond to blush. "God, you're really quite stunning when you blush, Niall. And well, I.. would you..uhh.. umm... Would you like to stay the night, Niall?" Niall closes the gap between them and surprises Liam with a sweet, yet deep kiss on his lips. "I'd love to Liam." "C'mere baby" Liam says making room for Niall in his arms. The taller man could feel Niall settle comfortably into his arms and he loved the way Niall fit so perfectly in his embrace. Niall let out a content sigh. "Mmm Liam? Will you hold me all night?" Niall said in a small, sleepy voice. Liam could feel his heart flutter. "I'll hold you as long as you like, my little beauty..."

...And Liam did, every night for the rest of their lives...and Niall James Payne could not have been happier.


End file.
